Why
by sandoiichisan
Summary: Eren and Mikasa sort out what happened between the titan and them.


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so I would love some criticism! I can take requests. This is a oneshot unless people want me to continue... So enjoy! If I continue, it will obviously be longer.**

* * *

><p>"Mikasa," Eren said quietly, "can you stay for a while?" His emerald eyes pleaded with her, something she didn't see very often. Reluctantly, she took her previous spot at the dinner table—across from where he was currently sitting. The rest of the squad had retired long ago, dreading the early morning training the next day. The two childhood friends had sat in what began as comfortable silence, but after a while, it was too much for Mikasa to bear, so she had stood up and prepared to leave, only to be caught by Eren's eyes once again. Silence ensued once again.<p>

"Mikasa," he said once more, his tone more serious than before, "we need to talk about what happened." _This_ was the conversation she had been dreading. She had laid her heart out to him on that day, truly believing she wouldn't survive to face rejection. _Is he going to confess to me? _She thought, cheeks heating up. _No, Eren wouldn't do that, he's too preoccupied with killing titans. _She looked up, and once she did, it was regretted instantly. His fierce eyes were making her face to heat up dramatically, and she was praying that he didn't notice. Unfortunately, her prayers were ignored. "Are you okay?" he asked innocently, tone clearly laced with concern, "Your face is a little red."

"I'm fine Eren," she replied quietly as she receded into the warmth of her scarf. She squirmed in her chair. "What was it you needed to talk about?" Immediately she tensed, anticipating his reaction.

"Mikasa," he paused, gaze pointing down at his hands, which were entangled in each other as he tried to find the right words. He took a deep breath, and grabbed Mikasa's own hands. Clearly she was not expecting this, as her face heated up even more than she thought it could. Eren's gaze met hers, and he asked, "Why?" His face twisted in memory of the incident. Of Hannes, of the titan, and most of all, Mikasa. He thought he was going to lose her, and that was something he could not bear.

"What?" Mikasa asked quietly, clearly taken aback. This was not what she was expecting. She was expecting him confronting her about her feelings, not asking her meaningless questions.

"You gave up," he said, matter-of-factly. Well, maybe not so meaningless. Pulling away her gaze from his, she replied,

"I didn't think we would make it," her voice trailed off in a decrescendo. When she looked back up, Eren's eyes were aflame.

"Does that mean you had to give up?!" he yelled, squeezing her hands tighter, "Fight! Fight! Mikasa, if you don't fight, you don't live! I thought you wouldn't forget!" Her eyes widened. He was worried about her. For many years she believed her affection for him was one-sided. She didn't know the extent of that affection, but it warmed her heart to find it was there. She smiled, and he reacted with a glare, "Mikasa, this is no smiling matter, if I had—" she cut him off,

"Eren, I'm not smiling because of what you think," she stared deeply into his eyes, "I'm smiling because I'm not alone." Finally, she let the tears stream down her face. His eyes widened. _Was I really such a jerk to her? _"I meant what I said," she started.

"I did too," he replied, and when he saw the tears slowly dissipate, he saw her for what she really was, a girl. He had always thought of her as much older, but when they were alone and vulnerable like this, to him at least, she was just a fifteen year old girl, with troubles, and tears, and more problems than she should have. She was beautiful. Her face turned bright red. _Shit. I said that aloud._

"You mean it?" she said shakily. That was something new, Mikasa's voice was never shaky.

"Yeah," he found himself saying. Something about her was drawing him in, and he began to lean closer to her across the table. He didn't notice she was doing the same, until they were an inch apart. They stared into the other's eyes, and as if granted permission, Eren closed the distance. He had never kissed a girl before, or even felt the urge to. He had no idea what he was doing, other than that her lips were so soft, and they fit against his so well. Their kiss lasted for a couple seconds, and when they pulled away, he missed her warmth. Noticing her scarf was disheveled, he adjusted it for her.

"As many times as I need to."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was okay!<strong>


End file.
